Dump trailers, dump bodies, tipper trailers and walking floor trailers (bulk commodity trailers/bodies), traditionally have been produced in various lengths and capacities and consist generally of a chassis formed principally of one or more I-beams and a plurality of cross frame members joining the same with ground engaging wheel assemblies located under one end of the chassis and retractable support gear situated inwardly of the other end. A dump body comprises a floor structure incorporating longitudinal and cross frame members and a floor thereon with side walls and a front end wall secured thereto. The dump body is pivotally mounted on the chassis adjacent to the rear end thereof and a hoist, usually hydraulically actuated, is positioned between the front end of the dump body to elevate the same. While a variety of metallic materials have been employed to fabricate dump bodies, light weight and high strength metals, such as aluminum and various alloys thereof (hereafter collectively “Aluminum”), have become the favored manufacturing stock because they make possible production of trailers/bodies having low “empty weight” and optimum payload potential.
Aluminum floor, side wall and other components have been produced for dump bodies; however, such components have largely taken the form of either rolled sheet metal and/or a variety of extruded members which were solid throughout. Additionally, such dump body components have typically been joined to one another by known arc welding techniques that not only require highly skilled welding personnel and considerable quantities of energy and consumable materials, but also are less than ideally suited for Aluminum components. In addition, the walls formed by these materials and processes in order to be structurally sound did not form smooth walls. The walls typically utilize reinforcing members at spaced apart intervals along the length of the wall, forming a serrated appearance, which increases wind resistance. High wind resistance and heavy weight increases travel time and fuel consumption in use of the trailer or body.
Thus, a need exists for a trailer/body structure that in addition to being structurally sufficient to accommodate desired loads and uses, like those sheet metal and/or extruded solid forms now commonly employed, are even lighter in weight and have smooth walls. In addition, it would be beneficial to provide such a trailer which does not require substantial amounts of support structures welded to the inside walls which take up valuable capacity. It would also be desirable to form the trailer or body to have increased capacity for use in handling larger volumes of materials where the above desired characteristics would be even more important.